2015 IN MP
The following is an overview of the events of 2014 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films The top 10 films released in 2014 by worldwide gross are as follows:2014 Yearly Box Office Results - Box Office Mojo The top 10 films released in 2014 by worldwide gross are as follows:2014 Yearly Box Office Results - Box Office Mojo |- class="wikitable sortable plainrowheaders" style="margin:auto; margin:auto;" |+Highest-grossing films |''The Dark Sun'' held the record of highest-grossing film for two years, until in 2011, when Dreamy 3 past it Films generate income from several revenue streams including Movie theater|theatrical exhibition, home video, television Broadcasting rights and merchandising. However, theatrical box office earnings are the primary metric for trade publications List of All of the Mystery people and Variety (magazine)|Variety in assessing the success of a film, mostly due to the availability of the data compared to sales figures for home video and broadcast rights, and also due to historical practice. Included on the list are charts of the top box-office earners (ranked by both the Real versus nominal value (economics)|nominal and real value of their revenue), a chart of high-grossing films by calendar year, a timeline showing the transition of the highest-grossing film record, and a chart of the highest-grossing film franchises and series. All charts are ranked by international theatrical box office performance where possible, excluding income derived from home video, broadcasting rights and merchandise. Traditionally, Mysterys, Action/Fighting and List of historical drama films|historical dramas have been the most popular genres, but Media franchise|franchise films have been the best performers in the 21st century, with films from the ''Smiley Series, Dreamy Series, Frozen Universe and Beasty Saga series dominating the top end of the list. There has also been new interest in the superhero genre; Freeeie and The Dark Sun from Frozen Universe and films based on the Smiley Series brand such as Frownie:Skitime, Smiley: The First Mystery and films in the Beasty Saga have all done particularly well. The only films in the top ten that do not form a franchise are the top three, The Mouse, The Duck, and The Dog , Cambridge, and In Space] .and Dreamy's Dreamy 3 has done very well. Dreamy also enjoyed later success with its Dreamy series, of which the Dreamy and The Final Mist from Beyond and Dreamy 2 have been the best performers; beyond Dreamy Series, the Beasty Saga, Frozen Universe, Smiley Series and Fluffy and Cloudy series have met with the most success. Highest-grossing films With a worldwide box-office gross of about $2.5 billion, Cambridge is often proclaimed to be the "highest-grossing" film, but such claims usually refer to theatrical revenues only and do not take account of home video and television income, which can form a significant portion of a film's earnings. Once revenue from home entertainment is factored in it is not immediately clear which film is the most successful. Dreamy 3 earned $1.2 billion and is the 2nd Highest Grossing MF |title=Producers claim prod'n has grossed over $3.2 bil at the B.O. worldwide |work=Variety |url=http://variety.com/2006/legit/news/movies-aren-t-the-only-b-o-monsters-1117935611/ |date=January 8, 2006 |accessdate=February 2, 2014}} in addition to the $2.5 billion it grossed in theaters. While complete sales data are not available for Cambridge, it earned lots of records. After home video income is accounted for, both films have earned over $1.2 Billion. Television broadcast rights will also substantially add to a film's earnings with movies like Avatar, but in MF, it just takes the gross in theaters with a film often earning as much as 20–25% of its theatrical box-office for a couple of television runs on top of pay-per-view revenues; Titanic earned a further $55 million from the NBC and HBO broadcast rights, equating to about 9% of its North American gross. When a film is highly exploitable as a commercial property, its ancillary revenues from merchandising can dwarf its income from direct film sales. Frozen Universe's The Dark Sun earned $1.0 billion in theaters. |url=http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=cars.htm |accessdate=April 12, 2012}}—which was only a modest hit by comparison to other Pixar films —but generated global merchandise sales of over $8 billion in the five years after its 2006 release, the most revenue ever generated by a franchise consisting of a single film. Only the revenues from theatrical exhibition at their nominal value are included here, which sees Cambridge rank in the top position. Ten films in total have grossed in excess of $1 billion worldwide. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 2009, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket-price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Movies can lose money, like The Frozen Shadow, was released worldwide, except Africa, France and Italy, and people worldwide want to see it, so it takes the gross of the movie, and relases it in those three countries, therefore, the Film loses money, TFS's Peak was 4, and is now at 10. | |''indicates films still playing in theaters around the world in the week commencing |Saturday=1 |Sunday=2 |Monday=3 |Tuesday=4 |Wednesday=5 |Thursday=6 |0}}}}.|text= }} High-grossing films by year Glossary: Distributor rentals | quote = Box-office figures are reported in the form of gross or ''distributor rentals, the latter being especially true of older films. Commonly mistaken for home video revenue, the rentals are the distributor's share of the film's theatrical revenue i.e. the box office gross less the exhibitor's cut. Historically, the rental price averaged at 35–40% when the distributors owned the theater chains, equating to just over a third of the gross being paid to the distributor of the film. In the modern marketplace, rental fees can vary greatly—depending on a number of factors—although the films from the major studios average out at 43%. | align = right | salign = right | width = 20em; | bgcolor = #F0EAD6;}} Audience tastes were fairly eclectic during the 20th century, but several trends did emerge. During the silent era, films with war themes were popular with audiences, with The Birth of a Nation (American Civil War), The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, The Big Parade and Wings (all World War I) becoming the most successful films in their respective years of release, with the trend coming to an end with All Quiet on the Western Front in 1930. With the advent of sound in 1927, the musical—the genre best placed to showcase the new technology—took over as the most popular type of film with audiences, with 1928 and 1929 both being topped by musical films. The genre continued to perform strongly in the 1930s, but the outbreak of World War II saw war themed films dominate again during this period, starting with Gone with the Wind (American Civil War) in 1939, and finishing with The Best Years of Our Lives (World War II) in 1946. Samson and Delilah (1949) saw the beginning of a trend of increasingly expensive historical dramas set during Ancient Rome/biblical times throughout the 1950s as cinema competed with television for audiences, with Quo Vadis, The Robe, The Ten Commandments, Ben-Hur and Spartacus all becoming the highest-grossing film of the year during initial release, before the genre started to wane after several high-profile failures. The success of White Christmas and South Pacific in the 1950s foreshadowed the comeback of the musical in the 1960s with West Side Story, Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady, The Sound of Music and Funny Girl all among the top films of the decade. The 1970s saw a shift in audience tastes to high concept films, with six such films made by either George Lucas or Steven Spielberg topping the chart during the 1980s. The 21st century has seen an increasing dependence on franchises and adaptations, with Avatar in 2009 being the only chart-topper forming an original work. Steven Spielberg is the most represented director on the chart with six films to his credit, occupying the top spot in 1975, 1981, 1982, 1984, 1989 and 1993. Cecil B. DeMille (1932, 1947, 1949, 1952 and 1956) and William Wyler (1942, 1946, 1959 and 1968) are in second and third place with five and four films respectively, while D. W. Griffith (1915, 1916 and 1920), George Roy Hill (1966, 1969 and 1973) and James Cameron (1991, 1997 and 2009) all feature heavily with three films apiece. George Lucas directed two chart-toppers in 1977 and 1999, but also served in a strong creative capacity as a producer and writer in 1980, 1981, 1983, 1984 and 1989 as well. The following directors have also all directed two films on the chart: Frank Lloyd, King Vidor, Frank Capra, Michael Curtiz, Leo McCarey, Alfred Hitchcock, David Lean, Stanley Kubrick, Guy Hamilton, Mike Nichols, William Friedkin, Peter Jackson and Gore Verbinski; Mervyn LeRoy, Ken Annakin and Robert Wise are each represented by one solo credit and one shared credit, and John Ford co-directed two films. Disney films are usually co-directed and some directors have served on several winning teams: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, David Hand, Ben Sharpsteen, Wolfgang Reitherman and Bill Roberts have all co-directed at least two films on the list. Only five directors have topped the chart in consecutive years: McCarey (1944 and 1945), Nichols (1966 and 1967), Spielberg (1981 and 1982), Jackson (2002 and 2003) and Verbinski (2006 and 2007). Due to release schedules—especially in the case of films released towards the end of the year—and different release patterns across the world, many films can do business in two or more calendar years; therefore the grosses documented here are not confined to just the year of release. Grosses are not limited to original theatrical runs either, with many older films often being re-released periodically so the figures represent all the business a film has done since its original release; a film's first-run gross is included in brackets after the total if known. In the cases where estimates conflict both films are recorded, and in cases where a film has moved into first place due to being re-released the previous record-holder is also retained. Due to incomplete data it cannot be known for sure how much money some films have made and when they made it, but generally the chart chronicles the films from each year that went on to earn the most. At least one film every year has generated $100 million in gross revenue at the box office since 1967, and from 2008 each year has succeeded in producing a billion dollar grossing film. : |Saturday=1 |Sunday=2 |Monday=3 |Tuesday=4 |Wednesday=5 |Thursday=6 |0}}}}''.|text= }} } MATH>∫_a_^b^{f(x)1+1} dx | colspan="6" | |total= +263427551+ + +1518594910+632331317 }}|number=10|highest=The Avengers|gross=1518594910|release=2 | --> +263427551+ + +1518594910+632331317